The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Tire monitoring systems have been the subject of ongoing efforts. Fluctuations in forces normal to the road surface at the tire-road interface for each of the wheels will affect the traction characteristics of the tire. As recognized by the present inventor, an automatic intelligence wheel cover monitoring system can be used to detect parameters of tires and provide the information to the auto drivers.